


Slick Tiles

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Coffee Shops, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: Lifeguarding had gotten significantly less boring for Zoro since the new blond swimmer had started coming to Grand Line Pool. (A collection of drabbles based around a love sick lifeguard and a slightly oblivious blond.) AU, pre-ZoSan, eventual ZoSan, written for a prompt on tumblr; Zoro daydreaming about Sanji's body





	1. New Client

**Author's Note:**

> This was made back in 2013 and I'm just moving it over to ao3 now.

Prompt: Zoro daydreaming about Sanji's body

A/N: I liked the prompt so much that I think I'm going to turn it into a small multi-drabble collection that I'll add to as I get prompts that spark my interest in it. Limit will be about 1000 words per drabble...

A/N: I blame Free!. Damned sexy boys in spandex swimsuits; it's not fair. Also, small headcannon for Sanji, but not really a headcannon. I know he's not nearly as muscular as Zoro; but he's a young, viral twenty-one year old that can kick through anything. So he's not going to be fucking unmuscular. I don't know, I just can't picture him scrawny. Sure, he doesn't have Zoro's broad shoulders like in the anime, but he's only a bit weaker than the man. So, my head cannon is he's pretty damned ripped... Just me though.

~X  
The first time he had bumped into the blond man it had been outside the swimming facility. Zoro had just finished his shift life guarding and was planning on going for a drink with some friends. Grateful that he didn't have the night shift he had exited the chlorinated scented building, holding the door open for the blond man.

At the time he really hadn't taken much in of the man besides some basics of his appearance. A pair of ridiculous maroon skinny jeans, a hipsteresque knit sweater, and Macklemore inspired blond hair that was falling unnecessarily into the man's face. His swim bag was thrown over his shoulder and he had casually given Zoro a mumble of thanks for holding the door open for him. Afterwards he had stepped out and completely forgotten about the man.

That was two weeks ago and now he hated the man.

Not because of his personality, his views and opinions or anything of that sort. In fact, Zoro hadn't even spoken to the blond once besides the time he had held the door open for him. No, the reason he absolutely loathed the fucking hipster was because underneath the immaculate appearance and metro-sexual clothing, the man was a fucking Aryian god with the body to match it.

Of course. Of fucking course that damned hipster wannabe blond fuckhead would wear swimming briefs that hugged his skin far too tight. Couldn't wear a pair of normal shorts like the other guys. No. He had to own a pair of swim bottoms that were almost as tight as his damned jeans, and probably two sizes too small. But despite how small the man's swimsuit was there was something even worse than just him wearing it.

The worst part was when the man was stretching to warm up before jumping into the tepid water. It was like the worst kind of erotic display that only made Zoro grateful that he was sitting in the large surveying chair that allowed for no one to see his fucking boner. Unless some newbie started drowning he was luckily safe from anyone knowing just how turned on he got from the stretching blond.

Not that his arousal was at all unwarranted, because he was pretty sure that anyone would testify that simply watching the mostly naked blond was not good for anyone's sanity. The blond in question had tossed his goggles onto a nearby bench and was beginning his daily stretch and unknowingly; Zoro's 'afternoon supplier of wet dreams' montage.

In passing he had heard the blond's name – Sanji – and he had in no way snuck into the receptionists files to check the blond's three month membership that had been recently purchased. He also hadn't ecstatically fist pumped the air at the knowledge of knowing the man would be coming more often.

Sanji was currently stretching his legs, keeping them perfectly straight as he practically hugged his thighs and displayed his flexibility. Something that had caused Zoro to actually spit out some of his Gatorade the first time he had witnessed the blond doing it. Nami had been thoroughly pissed at being covered in the sticky green power drink, but Zoro had immediately stopped caring once Sanji had begun lunging and furthering on into the splits.

The blond's body was the perfect epitome of physical fitness as far as lean swimmers went, and while he wasn't overly muscular, he had the lean muscle and strength where it really counted. Strong, long legs that practically went on forever were packed with muscle from no doubt his hours spent swimming. Defined calves that looked cut from stone eventually lead up to tight tendons that guided Zoro's eyesight up to the blonds amazing thighs. Perfectly sculpted, Zoro could only imagine the strength hidden within the legs and it easily sent his mind off down several inappropriate pathways.

Instead he shook off the images and focused more intently on the man still in front of him. The damned speedo left little to Zoro's already overactive imagination and was in no way hiding the large package the blond was concealing – barely – and perfectly clung to the man's perfect ass. Two amazing globes of muscle that Zoro wished with all his heart that he could grab, hold and squeeze while making the blond groan.

Quickly giving himself a calming breath he looked back out at the pool to make sure no one was drowning and took the moment to calm his raging libido once more. A quick glance back showed the blond was just finishing with his splits – placing two solid hands on the ground and pushing himself up and out of it with only his arms alone – but even so making Zoro's brain short circuit.

With perfectly planted feet Sanji twisted his upper body back and forth, throwing an arm over his shoulder with each rotation to stretch his back, arms and shoulders. Zoro's eyes were drawn to the mesmerizing tensing of his abdominal muscles with each jerk, and the perfect V of oblique muscles that hardened with each movement. The defined muscles practically cutting an arrow into the blonds torso and pointing down toward his barely concealed dick.

Seemingly done with his stretches Sanji lowered his arms and lightly shook himself up to loosen the now stretched muscles. Turning his back on Zoro he made to snatch up his goggles and Zoro got the temporary view of the man's beautifully defined back; dips and ridges of all the different muscles running through his body and the dip of his spin that trailed all the way down to his barely concealed ass.

Finally – fucking finally – the blond put on his goggles and made his way over to the waters edge, climbing up onto one of the platforms and shaking his arms out once. Taking the perfect position he gripped the edge of the podium as he kept his legs bent at the correct angle. There was a small pause before the muscles in the blonds thighs tightened impossibly and he thrust himself into motion, diving into the water and out of Zoro's sight.

Letting out a long sigh of relief at finally having the blond hidden from his view, he turned his sights to the side as he scanned the rest of the pool. Slumping low in his seat he rested his pouting face in his hand as a subtle hand fell into his lap to readjust his baggy swim shorts to hopefully hide his raging hard on. Fucking dumb swimming blonds, he should request the late night shift.

TBC...?


	2. So That's That Then

A/N: Seemed that people liked the last one so here we are...

~X~

The prissy blond Adonis that had started coming to Grand Line Pool had definitely thrown Zoro for a loop. Dressing like a carbon copy of some weirdly styled trendsetter from Milan he had been coming to the pool for three weeks now and had completely destroyed the life guards mental track after showing off his underwear model worthy body. But despite how he was at the pool every single day from six to seven, Zoro still hadn't managed to wrestle up courage to go over and simply say hi to the man.

It was fairly certain from his fashion sense and certain ticks in the way he held himself that he might have been gay, but Zoro hardly had the gambling abilities to bet on his hunch. The last thing he wanted was to go over and say something and make the man feel uncomfortable or get freaked out if he actually thought Zoro might like him. And as much as he wanted to speak to the man, Zoro would much rather keep his silence and have the blond continue to frequent Grand Line, than for him to get weirded out and transfer to another facility.

However, that didn't stop Zoro from watching the man at every opportunity, eyes scanning the water as the man did his laps and making it appear like Zoro was keeping an eye on the other pool goers. Not that he didn't have everyone else's safety in mind – he was damned good at his job – he just like the perks that came with it. And watching Sanji gracefully complete his uncountable number of laps was definitely one of those amazing perks.

And while watching the blond he tried to get any sign he could that maybe the blond would potentially be interested if he did go over and talk to the man. There were small things that would boost Zoro's confidence and make him almost leave his chair, and then there were other times where the blond would glance at girl and Zoro would be sinking so low in his seat he might as well be lying down. It was constant vicissitude between surety and doubt as he tried to get any sort of inkling of what the blond was into.

Casting a glance about the pool wearily he noted Nami just finished her shift teaching some kids class and had shed her 'INSTRUCTOR' shirt in favour of her skimpy bikini underneath. She motioned at Zoro that she was taking her break and he waved back dismissively, turning his eyes to drill into the blond that had just climbed out of the pool and was making for the water fountain. He realized a moment too late whom exactly he was addressing and turned back to the red head that was looking back and forth between Zoro and the blond he had just been ogling; an evil grin of understanding starting to work its way onto her face.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the mischievous woman and she only sent a happy wink back in reassurance that said she was definitely up to something sinister. He knew since he had spat his Gatorade on her that it wouldn't take her long to figure out exactly what had ruffled him, but he had hoped the manipulative sea witch wouldn't take advantage of it. Desperately jerking his finger across his throat he tried to signal the woman to cut it out, but Nami only sent him a little smile that was her trademark way of saying 'this is for your own good'.

Making her way up to the blond she purposefully stood with a slender hand on her hip as she seemed to be standing in the best way possible to accentuate her figure. Long orange hair falling around her shoulders attractively Zoro recognized it as her classic 'flirting when she wanted information' stance and he placed his head in his hand, trying to hide his face while keeping an eye on the damned woman.

There was a moment where Sanji's eyebrow raised in curiosity and Zoro leaned forward ever-so-slightly in his chair in interest. If Sanji showed no interest in the gorgeous red head it would be an absolute testament to the blonds sexuality since Zoro had yet to meet a man that wouldn't stop walking to check the woman out. And for a solid moment Zoro thought Sanji was going to just give a casual greeting but the blonds following reaction had Zoro's shoulders falling down in his disappointment.

Practically swooning in front of the red head, the blond engaged in conversation with her and Zoro hadn't thought it possible, but the only way to describe the blonds movements was 'noodley'. He had just become a completely useless piece of jelly in front of the beautiful woman and Zoro realized that there was no way the blond possibly liked men.

Zoro sighed heavily before glaring off in the other direction of the pool, watching some kids in the deep end practising their diving off of the spring board. Well, that answered that about the blonds sexuality then. Looks like Zoro was completely shit out of luck.

TBC...?


	3. How To Save A Life

Prompt: Ventusio; aww, this is awesome. How about a scene were zoro, heroically has to save a lady and sanji gets really impressed but doesn't want to show it to him. so now he tries to figure out if zoro is into men or not?

A/N: I couldn't resist! But it's a kid instead of a lady...

~X~

Despite Sanji's obvious sexuality, Zoro still relished in the hour long session he got with watching the blond swimming at the pool every day. Though now it became more of a far off fantasy that he indulged himself in than any actual conquest or hopefulness of ever getting the blond's attention. Granted, the shun of knowing that the man was off limits had made watching him a bit less fun than it used to be.

Watching all of the people in the lanes he noted all the adults swimming their lengths; some slow and others – like Sanji – looking like they were training for the Olympics. A few girls were playing with a volleyball over the net in the shallow end and some kids were rough housing near the decline into the deep end. Zoro usually let the kids have their fun, knowing what a piss off it was to have a life guard take away the joy playing at the pool. Though something really felt off now that he glanced around once more.

More of an instinct than anything else, he felt like something was terribly off at that moment, mentally noting that something had changed. Scanning the room hurriedly it didn't even take a moment to realize that a child was already missing from the head count. There had been a distinctly noticeable boy that had been overly noisy in the deep end for a good portion of the hour and now he had just vanished.

Another quick glance and he could see the slowly sinking body and cursed aloud, damn but he hated when kids faked drowning; it made dealing with the real ones so much more risky. Snatching up his whistled he blew into it sharply three times, easily getting everyone's attention in the pool, but he hardly cared as he knew other people on duty would take charge in keeping everyone calm.

Throwing aside the bit of plastic he jumped from the observation chair, landing hard on the tile and running for the pools edge. Casting off his shirt in a swift motion his foot planted securely on the curled tiled edge of the pool and he launched himself into the water, arms out in front of himself.

Breaking the cold surface with his dry skin was a stark awakening, but it didn't even make him pause as he was already kicking through the water to the blurry outline of the boy. Hooking a strong arm under the boys midsection he kicked off from the bottom and shot himself up towards the surface with as much force as he could. The boy was significantly lighter than the practise dummies, and other heavier adults he'd had to save and he broke the surface in no time. Keeping the boy's head safely above water he tread until he got them close enough to the edge.

Nami was already awaiting him with a firm, calm look plastered on her face and she helped drag the boy from the pool keeping him safely on his back and trying not to jostle him too much. Zoro wasted little time in climbing out of the water and scrambling to the boys side, kneeling carefully beside him he placed his ear to the boys mouth and barely heard any breathes from the kid.

An inkling of dread set in as his first aid training kicked in almost out of subconscious thought and he set about properly resuscitating the boy. Everything was a thrum in his ears as he solely focused on pressing his hands against the boys chest with practised pumps, dropping down to hold the boys nose and breathing out sharply before returning to the chest pumps. A few silent moments of dread as he continued the actions before a particular blow had the kid suddenly coughing dramatically.

Quickly tilting the boys body to the side he continued to hold him reassuringly as the kid coughed up all the water in his lungs and drag desperate breathes into his air starved body. Finally, seeming to have finished and recovered the kid went limp in Zoro's arms as a weak hand came up to wipe away the snot and tears that had been a result of his hacking. Zoro continued to gently hold the boy until his tunnel vision began to fade away and he was slowly aware of everyone else around him and the panicked shrieks of no doubt the boy's mother.

As soon as Zoro let the boy sit on his own and was sure he wasn't going to fall over, his mother swooped in and embraced the boy, crying but seemingly trying to keep herself composed and not add to her son's stress. There was a warm glow felt from being able to help the woman keep something so precious of hers and Zoro finally knelt back on his haunches in relief, still slightly on a terrible adrenaline high from having to hold a human life in his hands.

Casting a look around to make sure everything was okay, he scanned through the people looking over and across to see what the commotion was about, and the few people were still in the pool, looking around in confusion wondering if it was still okay to keep swimming. As he looked through the group of kids crowding around their friend to see if he was alright Zoro felt his eyes practically bug out as he spotted the blond.

And Sanji was staring right at him.

It was the first time the blond had ever actually looked at Zoro and the life guard could easily say that it was something he wanted to happen again, a lot. Every day if he could possibly manage it. Because those eyes were such an amazing blue that he could hardly believe he hadn't noticed them before, granted he always had that stupid blond hair in the way or he was wearing goggles. But those gorgeous eyes were staring directly at him and if Zoro wasn't already kneeling, he'd have fallen to his knees.

There was myriad of things in the man's expression that he couldn't quite place, but undoubtedly the first and foremost was commendation. Looking severely impressed as a small smirk touched the corner of his lips, still not quite looking away as he seemed to be assessing Zoro further. There was a flicker of something there, though Zoro couldn't quite guess what it was as his brain was still malfunctioning over the fact that Sanji was staring at him.

Unfortunately he didn't even get a chance to mull over the look before the mother was hugging him and desperately thanking him. The crowd was loud a boisterous, the life guards were trying to reorganize the pool so that people could eventually get back in to swim and by the time he had gotten away from the mother and child the blond was long since gone. Letting out a defeated sigh Zoro glanced up at the large analog clock on the wall as the second hand was already way past the seven o'clock mark.

TBC...?

A/N: Never took life guard training so don't trust me too much on this... LOL Also got a lot of interesting prompts that I'll have to do... AH! This is so fun!


	4. Gatorade

A/N: Not based off a prompt, but I wanted to do it... Next one already planned out from your guy's prompts :)

~X~

Since rescuing that kid a few days ago Zoro's mood had drastically improved. Not that he still relied super heavily on his weird hunches, but from the oddly heated look Sanji had sent his way Zoro was pretty damned sure that their was a bit more to the man than met the eye. Zoro wasn't about to go all gong-ho and start chatting up the man, but it had damned well restored his inkling of hope that maybe he'd actually have a chance with the guy.

Sanji was just finishing up for the evening, climbing out of the pool as Zoro took full advantage of the view and happily watched the lean flex of the man's arms as he hefted himself up. A foot was then placed on the tiled ledge before the blond pushed himself up so he was standing and Zoro took the guilty pleasure of watching every perfect movement in the man's back as he did so. But instead of making for the change rooms the blond began to make his way around the pools edge and toward Zoro's side of the pool.

Zoro took a sip of the lime green Gatorade that was provided free by the facility, pausing with it at his lips as he noticed the blond making directly for him. Usually he would have doubted his own eyes but the blond was once more making eye contact with Zoro as he made his way across the wet tiles toward Zoro's observation chair. Usually Zoro would have been mesmerized by the blonds walk – the perfect jerk of his hips with each step – but this time his dazed eyes barely were able to focus on the man.

It may have been three weeks but as far as Zoro was concerned it was still far too soon to be talking to the man. Sure he'd fantasized about the man but he had never actually planned anything out for if the gorgeous blond actually did decide to speak to him. Zoro carefully set the bottle of Gatorade down, cheeks still full of the green liquid as his panic was beginning to shut down all his functioning systems and a single mantra repeated in his head in ecstatic trepidation.

Sanji's coming this way. Sanji's coming this way. Sanji's coming this way.

By the time the blond was stopped on the right side of Zoro's observation chair, the life guard hadn't come up with a single thoughtful thing to say and just stared blankly down at the man. Instead of helping the situation Zoro opted for taking advantage of having the blond so close and for once really being able to take in his facial features. Zoro vaguely remembered his face from bumping into him at the door, but up close and in the light had nothing on a quick glance in the dark.

He had a strong, yet rounded jawline that gave his face a slender, friendly look as high cheekbones highlighted his narrow nose and bright, wide eyes. The blue was even more dazzling up close, and was set off by smooth, thin eyebrows that arched lightly above them. Weird tattoos were placed at significant places on the blonds forehead, but instead of making the man look weird... they were oddly fitting. Sanji kept the sides of his head shaved – with intricate swirls sheered into it – as the long hair on top flopped over casually to slightly hide his left eye.

"Hey." Sanji looked up at where Zoro was currently lounging, a friendly smile plastered on his face as his still wet blond hair fell back to reveal both eyes for once.

Opening his mouth to respond, he completely forgot about the Gatorade that had numbly been sitting in his mouth and half of it fell out and into his lap. The other half ended up down his throat as he inhaled sharply in embarrassment and just ended up keeled over in his chair as he hacked up the stinging lime flavoured drink from the back of his throat. Staying for a quiet moment with his head resting on his knees he silently wondered if embarrassment was actually able to kill a person.

As soon as his coughs died down he schooled his features as best as he could and sat up straight to address the blond once more. Though Zoro knew it was probably too late for a suave first impression now, Sanji had just seen him spit out his drink on his lap like a drooling first born.

"Uh..." Sanji stalled, tilting his head slightly as his eyes quickly skittered across Zoro. The corner of his mouth was slightly scrunched as though he was holding back laughter, "You okay?"

"Brilliant." Zoro replied scathingly, wishing he could just excuse himself and go drown himself in the deep end and be left for Nami to have to fish out his rotting corpse. It was the least she deserved for all the times she'd dumped cleaning duty on him in the past.

The tone didn't seem to affect the blond at all and if anything it just seemed to be the permission he wanted to start grinning and Zoro would be lying if he didn't melt at the simple reaction. And Zoro was really starting to fall in love with the man's voice, it was a lot deeper than Zoro would have taken him for having and there was a sexy husk to it that made it sound like he smoked or something.

"I'm just on my way to work but," Sanji stalled as he brought his arms up to cross casually over his chest as his left hand fidgeted with his goggles, "I wanted to say I saw you rescue that kid the other day. I know it's your job and all but I still wanted to let you know that it was amazing."

A multitude of things came to mind of how he usually replied when someone said things like this, mostly just writing it off as something anyone would have done. Or saying that it was nothing and he was just doing his job. But Sanji was here in front of him, and damn he was complimenting him to boot, dismissing him was the last thing on his mind.

Instead he eloquently managed around a stutter, "Um... thanks?"

Something about Zoro's stutter had the blond looking at him smugly, but Zoro was still too dumbfounded by the talking blond to say anything snarky to cover it up. Still far too busy at admiring those amazing blue eyes up close and how they looked up at him steadily, not looking away shyly for even a moment. It was practically refreshing to have someone meet his scowl and not look away.

"It's nice to finally meet you though." Sanji murmured sincerely, "I'm Sanji, by the way."

Sanji smiled, not bothering to offer his hand for a handshake since it probably wouldn't reach up to where Zoro was sitting anyway. Eyebrows raising slightly at finally hearing the name spoken aloud he realized that while it wasn't far off from how Zoro imagined it in his head, he liked the soft way the name rolled off the blonds tongue. It was a name that Zoro wanted to say aloud.

Zoro was moments from responding that he already knew that but caught himself at the last second as he realized that he wasn't supposed to know the man's name. As far as the blond was concerned he wasn't a creepy man whom looked up people's name on the internet so that he could have silent month long crush on them. Nearly letting the confession slip past his lips had him frozen in place; half congratulating himself on the save and the other half looking around and stupidly asking what he was supposed to say now.

Realizing his silence was probably taken as something more like stupidity and not Zoro having a small internal aneurism at almost looking like a creep he shot out quickly, "Zoro."

Sanji just smirked at the answer, looking all too smug about Zoro's slack jawed moment as he slowly gave a small wave to signal his needing to leave. Turning he mumbled, "Alright, nice meeting you, Zoro."

The way the name was practically purred from those perfect lips had an uncontrollable shiver going up Zoro's spine at how erotically foreign the man had made his name sound. Instead of speaking the word it was more like he had breathed it, his rasp rolling the 'r' in such a way Zoro had never heard pronounced before. And it was something he wanted to hear again. A lot.

TBC...?

A/N: So from all the prompts I have so far I'm getting a basic outline of where this is going... I plan to try and incorporate all the prompts I get for this so we'll see how it goes. Lol  
Also, have you ever inhaled lime Gatorade? It hurts a lot...


	5. First to the Finish

Prompt: Sanji tries to suss out Zoro's leanings... - undanewneon

A/N: It's not in Sanji's POV. I'm saving that for another prompt I got...

~X~

Nami had taken over the observation chair as Zoro went on break, making his way across the wet deck as he avoided children and mothers trying to keep a reign on their rambunctious offspring. Tearing off his shirt he tossed it behind the lifeguards counter as he decided to spend his break doing a few extra laps. Usually he got his laps in the morning before the pool was filled but it never hurt to just be able to get into the water.

Snatching up his favourite pair of black goggles he made his way over to the swimming lanes, pulling them over his head and letting them hang around his neck as he quickly went through a few stretches. Barely getting through his hamstring stretches an arousingly familiar voice called out and almost had Zoro tripping backwards into the water in his haste to turn around.

"Hey, it's the hero."

Zoro turned to come nearly face to face with the gorgeous blond and he was once more eloquently stunned by the man. A problem that was both significantly frustrating, and irrevocably certain every time the blond was near. Instead of trusting his voice he just gave a nod and hoped his scowl was a little less harsh than normal. Nami liked to call it his 'greeting scowl', though she had names for all of his facial expressions; apparently all incorporating his frown.

Sanji wasted absolutely no time in starting on his stretches and Zoro was left standing stock still as all thought processes in his brain derailed at the notion of Sanji standing so close while moving his body in those erotic movements. Not within the comfort of his chair Zoro promised early castration for himself if his traitorous body did anything while standing in plain sight of everybody.

Distracting himself by finishing up his own stretches he desperately tried to ignore the fact that watching the blond move while up in the observation chair had absolutely nothing on the blond when up close. Zoro could actually see every perfect flex and tense of even the most insignificant muscles on the blond body and the lifeguard was getting dangerously near needing to go jump in the deep end to cool off.

Sanji lowered his arms, seeming to decide that they were stretched enough before glancing over at Zoro, "So which way do you lean?"

"E-Excuse me?" Zoro stuttered out roughly, almost snorting it as he could hardly believe what he'd just heard come out of the man's mouth.

"Oh, you know." Sanji grinned innocently before making a casual motion toward the water, "What's your go-to style?"

It took Zoro a long, dumbfounded moment to realize the man was asking how he competitively swam and it took another long moment to realize he was just looking at the blond with his mouth slightly open. Snapping his jaw shut he quickly replied, "Uh, Free."

Sanji's eyes were dancing with mirth as they seemed to be reading something off of Zoro that the lifeguard didn't even know was there to be read. Whatever it was it had Sanji's lip curling up in a smirk as he replied, "Figured."

Before he could even think up a clever reply to Sanji's comment the blond was already beginning to pull on his blue goggles with a competitive glint in his eye as he smirked challengingly, "Up for a race?"

Zoro couldn't help getting riled up at the idea of racing and practically dropped his goggles in his haste to pull them on and chase after the blond to the podiums. The blond had already climbed up onto one and for once the notion of competition had gratefully removed a lot of the untoward thoughts from Zoro's oversexualized brain. Climbing up after Sanji he quickly followed his example by getting into position.

Casting a glance to the side his eyes widened behind his goggles as he noted that the blond was actually looking over at him as he spoke, "First to the end? Or full lap?"

"Lap." Zoro managed and Sanji's grin only broadened. And Zoro was really, really falling for that smile the more and more that he saw it. Even more so than seeing him nearly naked and stretching, or that amazingly raspy voice that sent shudders down Zoro's back; he really liked the man's smile the most.

"Don't cry when you lose." Sanji sniped with a taunting smirk before turning forward and looking up to the clock on the far wall. The words turned Zoro from a crush-laden fool to full on competitive asshole in a second flat, and he aggressively turned forward, watching at the seconds hand near the twelve mark.

The clock hit the twelve and they both launched themselves into the water, submerging for one peaceful, silenced moment under the water, before coming back up and immediately surging through the water as hard as they could. The rush of the water muffling everything to his ears, and the delightful burn in his muscles as he pushed himself as hard as he could was the most rewarding feeling.

Not able to really tell where the blond was he pushed himself even harder, reaching the end and properly twisting and kicking off the wall before launching back toward the other end. Arms working desperately through the water he could vaguely see the flags that meant he was seconds from the edge. Pushing through a last burst of energy he shot forward and slammed his hand against the wall, before surging up and taking a deep gasp of air.

Glancing over Sanji's hand touched the wall practically seconds after his and the blond resurfaced, taking in a deep breath as he looked over at Zoro. Goggles were removed as the blond leaned with an arm against the deck, looking at Zoro once again with impressed shock, as though he was truly surprised that Zoro had managed to – barely – beat him.

And Zoro's brain knew that when liking someone you weren't supposed be an asshole, he knew that you were supposed to be kind and make the person like you back, but his competitiveness got the better of him and he repeated the blonds words with a superior grin, "What was that about crying if you lost?"

Even after the words left his mouth he nearly smacked himself in the face for being so rude. A small devil on his shoulder was already giving him a congratulatory slow clap as it vaguely muttered, 'Nice. Real smooth. Kick him while he's down bro.'  
Sanji however just smirked sharply, slapping the water and sending a spray into Zoro's face as he aggressively urged, "Another race. I'll kick your ass this round."

Wiping the water from his face with a numb hand he looked up at the blond that was already climbing back up onto the podium and giving Zoro an expectant look. A dumb moment of staring up at Sanji and wondering how he was lucky enough to have the blond be just as competitive as he was before pulling himself from the water and already getting ready to kick the blonds ass another time.

TBC...

A/N: You wanted Sanji to find out Zoro's "leanings", but you never said which ones.


	6. Delicious Marimo

Prompt: Now that Sanji has finally noticed Zoro, how about him daydreaming about Zoro for once? - anonymous

~X~

That shitty stupid lifeguard.

He honestly didn't know how attractive he was; it was pretty obvious with how he held himself and talked to others. The man had confidence to spare and more than enough of an ego that it seemed to have seeped from his overflowing head to his muscles as well. When he spoke, walked or did anything it oozed confidence and obnoxious vibes, but when it came to his looks it seemed he was as oblivious as a teacher in a school yard.

It seemed that no matter what looks were directed his way it just didn't seem to penetrate that thick ego blown skull of his that nearly every girl in this damned pool wanted to get his attention – or wanted into his shorts for that matter. The flirtatious looks were ignored blatantly, and any and all conversation struck up to him quickly ended with him walking away mid-sentence with a bored mien affecting his face. Even when a gorgeous blue-haired girl pretended to drown and got pulled out by him he didn't even bat an eye at her wet body clinging to his.

Actually, it was bordering on infuriating at how much Zoro seemed clueless about how damned gorgeous he was. Mostly because Sanji hardly thought it was fair that Zoro didn't even know the existence of his appearance, while Sanji very much knew about it and was causing him daily stress. It wasn't even fair that it had gotten to the point where he was imagining the life guard outside of the pool too.

While he really didn't need the added boost to his ego, Sanji had to admit that the lifeguard easily had one of the most amazing bodies he had ever seen. Most of time he was lounging in that chair with an unappealing slouch and shirt hiding what Sanji had been curious about since he'd first bumped into the man at the entrance. Though actually seeing him without a shirt on was nothing compared to his fantasies.

Caramel tanned skin that was one hundred percent natural gave the lifeguard an exotic feel as Sanji silently wondered exactly what race mix got him such a nice skin tone. The bronzed skin was pulled taut over all of his compacted and ridged muscles, as he seemed to have more of a body builders physique than a swimmers. Badly done up swim trunks hung low from his muscular hips and only testified to the fact that his skin was completely natural, and at the same time making Sanji desperately want to pants the guy.

Everything about his body was either rock hard or defined lines as his torso was utter symmetrical perfection of bulging pectorals and tight abs that vaguely reminded Sanji of a Cadbury chocolate bar. And while his body was a vision Sanji couldn't help but be drawn to the man's arms and how amazingly toned they were. Deltoids giving well defined tendons that practically pointed to his obnoxiously large biceps that Sanji wanted to desperately lick. Vaguely reminding himself that licking someones arms wasn't a normal thing to do in any situation.

To top it all off he had mint green hair that was akin to Sanji's favourite ice cream flavour. A bright neon that was usually synonymous with a delinquent punk, but instead made him seem as welcoming as a field of grass in the hot summer. And Sanji never usually related a person so much to food, but he had an inkling that it was because the man was just so damned delicious looking.

Zoro was currently in the shallow end, water barely coming up to his waist as he was assisting some kids in a swim class. A young girl was nervously on her back, arms slightly flailing and body stiff in her fear of being back first in the water. Zoro's large reassuring hands were under her, one supporting her head and the other under her back. Slowly helping her drift along he was instructing her to practise kicking, and he had the most calming expression on his face.

Granted his normal scowl was attractive in a rough way but when the man actually let a soft expression show on his face it was borderline adorable. Looking significantly younger, his face was almost boyish as he tended to all the kids and Sanji had to admit that the soft smile on the man's face was probably the most attractive thing of all.

With the lesson seemingly done the kids began to all get rambunctious as a boy climbed up onto Zoro's shoulders as another hung from his arm, trying to use his insufficient weight to pull Zoro under the water. Sanji vaguely thanked the young boy who'd so helpfully made Zoro flex his right arm and by default made Sanji decide it was time to leave since his swimming attire wasn't exactly the best for hiding any form of arousal.

TBC...


	7. Double Hot Blond With Whipped Cream On Top

Prompt(from FFN): Wow, this is sooo interesting XD how about Zoro goes out to eat with his friends at night and accidentally choose the restaurant Sanji's working at, and the sight of Sanji wearing a suit gets Zoro turn on even more XD – Leaf47

A/N: A lot of people wanted to see them outside of the pool. So here goes.

~X~

Nami constantly flirted with Sanji just to spite Zoro, would go out of her way to tease Zoro relentlessly about his crush, and as they were walking home from work Zoro vaguely wondered why he put up with the manipulative bitch. Granted, he did love the woman, but she was one of the most intolerable friends he'd had. It was only the fact that she was one of the few women on this planet that didn't put up with his bullshit that made them get on so well.

But even he had his patience tested as the woman mocked him quietly about how her and Sanji had went out for a drink last weekend. And how he would have really enjoyed it but she knew it would just have been awkward if Nami brought him along uninvited. Damn that woman loved to hit Zoro right where it hurt, like sticking in a knife and purposefully twisting it to enjoy the twitch of pain in Zoro's features.

They'd had to clean out the pool after some dumb kid shit in the water, and Zoro personally wanted to find the mother and kick her ass for not putting a diaper on the untrained child. Instead, he had kept his cool, drained the pool, and then ended up missing the last bus home. Walking down the street they made their way to Nami's where Zoro could get a ride home from there.

A slight nip had begun to set into the fall air and Zoro let a false shiver run through him, mostly just symbolizing his awareness to the temperature and not his actual coldness. Nami caught it however, snickering before glancing up at one of the shop windows up ahead, "Wanna grab a coffee? There's a place I've been meaning to check out."

Zoro gave non-committal grunt as he followed the woman up to a quaint, ornate building with a Disney styled brick layout and charming four panels windows that were darkened to keep the inside from being seen. Aside from the brick were practically placed wooden pillars that were eccentrically carved and lead up to a large curly sign above the entrance that read;  
All Bean.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold they were greeted by a wave of bone melting warmth and an elixir of cinnamony aroma in the air. The whole place breathed a cozy environment, as the sweetness seemed to hang in the air like an invisible fog. Plush, overly stuffed sofas and chairs were laid out accordingly for people's enjoyment, along with a few tables and regular chairs for customers with computers. Walls and flooring were an assortment of rich woods that all mixed perfectly to give rustic feel. Abstract paintings, odd bobbles, and various knickknacks were spread about.

The shop seemed to be trying to capture a fashionably old French cafe, but wasn't overly done so you felt out of place in the luxuriousness. Near the back of the building was the actual serving counter, looking just as whimsical with its olden chalkboard signs listing the orders, shelves upon shelves of fanciful coffee mugs and a legitimate working antique vacuum coffee maker and percolator. And then there was the heart-stopping moment when he realized exactly whom was behind the barista counter, fervourously working through all the late night coffee orders with a bright smile.

The blond looked like he had been cut straight out of the nineteen-fifties, complete with the explosion of hair gel and terrible paisley patterned tie that made you want to gag. An obnoxiously pink button up was tucked into his black slacks as a hideously kitten embroidered pullover sweater vest donned the man. He was wearing a fucking sweater-vest. Zoro didn't even know anyone under the age of fifty who still sported those god awful things forced upon people at Christmas by their grandmothers.

And Sanji sported it like it was the highest form of fashion, and Zoro would be a worse liar than his friend Usopp if he said that the man didn't look amazing while doing it. Fuck that, he was drop dead gorgeous and Zoro wonder how it was possible for the man to look even better in clothes than out of them…

Though a small sarcastic part of him was sitting on his shoulder with crossed arms and a sceptical raised eyebrow as it glared at the blond. Casually muttering into Zoro's ear that, 'That's what we're currently attracted to. Really?! It's like a thrift shop threw up on him and he somehow made it look good.'

And as pertinent the point was, Zoro gladly ignored it in favour of watching the blond work, because even the most hideous of sewn kittens couldn't distract from the fact that the blond looked absolutely gorgeous while working. Floppy, stupid impractical hair pulled back in a wolf's tail as he hurried about the small work area; heating up milks, mixing shakes and making lattes. The small sheen of sweat on his brow, the dollop of whipped cream smeared on his cheek and his brilliantly adorable smile made it look like he was having the time of his life.

"So let me guess…" Nami mused as she broke Zoro from his reverie, grinning at him smugly, "New favourite coffee shop?"

Zoro only scowled heavily at the woman, refusing to admit that, Yea, he'd planned on stopping by for a coffee every once in a while now that he new the place was here. But only because the place had a good quality. Instead of explaining everything that would just fall on deaf ears he snapped, "Shut up."

TBC…

~X~

A/N: So… he didn't work in a restaurant, but I felt like mixing it up a little bit :)


End file.
